ikiwfandomcom-20200214-history
The Doctor (The Infinity Doctors universe)
Patience |origin = Gallifrey |only = The Infinity Doctors }} In an alternate universe, an unspecified incarnation of the Doctor was a member of the High Council on Gallifrey. Biography The Doctor was born to his mother and father into the House of Lungbarrow. A friend of the family, Patience, was present at his birth. He got married to Patience, whom he later lost. The Doctor earned the ire of some of his peers, mostly because of his iconoclastic and eccentric nature, but also because of his socially progressive mindset. Through years of arguments and cowboy diplomacy the Doctor got the Rutans and the Sontarans to sit down and discuss a ceasefire. Sadly, this met with stonewalling from both sides and opposition from the Time Lord Council, necessitating the Doctor to take more radical actions to force a peace. The Doctor formed friendships easily and maintained them despite his anarchic nature (one friend was the Magistrate of the Citadel, the most senior lawman on Gallifrey). The Doctor taught at the Academy and inspired his students to think for themselves (again earning the ire of his colleagues). The Doctor was mentioned in a number of prophecies. One prophecy, maintained as law by the Watch, was that after certain events came to pass, the Doctor was to be killed for the greater good of Gallifrey. The Doctor remembered a time when his mother had been present. He had looked up at the stars and seen several ships. He had wanted to ask where they were going, but didn't. His mother had an old Bible, something that left such an impression on the Doctor that he remembered it centuries later. He compared the pages of a menu Omega gave him to his mother's Bible. When the Time Lords faced the Effect, the Doctor decided to use it to change the past and save his wife. He went to the Needle and encountered the Needle People. He went through the door to the anti-matter universe. There he found Omega and Patience. With the Doctor in the anti-matter universe to keep it in existence, Omega could return to the matter universe. He possessed a copy of the Doctor created when the Doctor had programmed a transmat bracelet not to destroy his original body when he was teleported. The Doctor was content to live in the anti-matter universe with Patience. He eventually returned to the matter universe to stop Omega, who was trying to gain control of the Eye of Harmony. The Doctor could leave the anti-matter universe because Omega had exposed the raw singularity in the Eye of Harmony, through which the Doctor could return to the matter universe. The Doctor brought his anti-singularity together with Omega's singularity and Omega vanished. However, the Doctor had made up the concept of an anti-singularity. He didn't know what had happened to Omega. Now the Doctor seemed to want to leave Gallifrey. (PROSE: The Infinity Doctors) Appearance The Doctor had a long oval face, an aristocratic nose, and a full mouth. He wore his hair close-cropped. He wore glasses, a battered cashmere jacket, pressed silk shirt and tailored tan trousers. He wore his old college scarf when greeting the Sontarans and Rutans on Gallifrey. (PROSE: The Infinity Doctors) External links Category:Members of the High Council Category:Alternate versions of the Doctor Category:Teachers Category:Individual Time Lords Category:Residents of Gallifrey